Lagrimas de Cristal
by maestro jedi
Summary: Sin sobrevivientes


Todo era tranquilidad en la ciudad, nadie parecía sospechas lo que se avecinaba como una tormenta solar repentina surgida desde lo más profundo del universo

—Excelencia nos acercamos a Silver Millennium — repuso uno de los coordinadores de vuelo de la gigantesca nave espacial, el Eclipse así llamado esa gigantesca nave insignia de uno de los más depravados y sádicos tiranos que hubiera conocido el cumulo de galaxias conocido como el puño de Xia

—Sigan con lo planeado Comandante, no quiero generar sorpresas a nuestra llegada —

—Entendido Mi Lord — exclamo el soldado cuadrándose ante el gigantesco Almirante, el cual miro al pequeño satélite orbitando alrededor del pequeño planeta azul, miro al insignificante mundo, no era ni si quiera uno de los más grandes que conquistaría, pero según sus exploradores en Silver Millennium existía un extraño Cristal que bien podría entrar en su colección

Mientras en la ciudad, La Reina Serenity caminaba entre los corredores sin poder sacarse esa sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar, miro hacia el gigantesco patio principal donde las fuentes danzantes seguían con su hipnótico baile, sintió de nueva cuenta ese frio que precede a la muerte como si algo estuviera advirtiéndola de lo inevitable

Camino a pronto paso hacia la sala de controles generales donde seguramente su esposo estaría verificando los últimos datos antes de irse a dormir

—Mamoru — replico la mujer entrando en la misma donde como lo esperaba su esposo se encontraba con Luna y Artemis conversando plácidamente mientras la computadora central recopilaba los últimos cálculos del rastreo inter planetario

—Que paso con Cariño oh mi amor — repuso el hombre sonriendo entre curioso y algo extrañado que su amada le llamara de esa forma

—Abra tiempo para eso después ¿ah sucedido algo fuera de lo ordinario?— pregunto la princesa exasperada

—Aparte de tu entrada repentina no hay nada fuera de lo ordinario ha sido una tranquila y sin sobre saltos noch… — intento decir Endimión antes de que una gigantesca explosión sacudiera los cimientos de edificio — Pero qué demonios — exclamaron todos al instante de que la computadora empezaba a emitir un sinfín de alarmas y códigos emergencia sobre saturando la pantalla en si — el escudo deflector está completamente dañado, ahí incendios en el veinte por ciento de la ciudad y un número indeterminado de tropas enemigas están desembarcando en estos momentos

Mientras en órbita sobre la ciudad en llamas

—Desembarco a un quince por ciento — — bombardeo en el sector ha completado — — Defensas planetarias fuera combate — esos y mil datos más eran procesados por la gigantesca sala de controles del Eclipse en sí, el almirante solamente se sentaba para regodearse con el sufrimiento de los desdichados que se cruzaban en su camino, el planeta ni si quiera tenía un escudo decente un golpe contundente de todos los turbo laser cuádruple estantares de su nave y había caído como una mosca, es más ni si quiera tenia defensas anti desmbarco era como si simplemente estuvieran esperando su muerte

—Desembarcando al puño excelencia —

—No quiero sobrevivientes solo quiero ese cristal y eso todo comandante —

—Enterado mi lord —

Ambos jóvenes corrían en dirección de la habitación de su pequeña hija, la cual seguramente estaría en esos momentos completamente asustada

—Usagi — exclamaron unas cuantas voces desde uno de los pasillos laterales

—Chicas— musito la princesa al ver a sus amigas sanas y salvas — donde esta Setsuna— enfatizo la chica al no ver a Sailor Pluton con ellas

—Está en la entrada principal intentando que no entren los invasores al edificio — exclamo

—En la entrada — exclamo el único hombre del grupo

—No hay tiempo tenemos que sacarlos de aquí —

—Esperen y Chibiusa — pregunto la chica intentando salir de ahí

—No te preocupes por ella, Makoto fue por ella nos verán en el punto de reunión —

—Pero — exclamo la chica antes de oír una gigantesca explosión

—Eso vino de la puerta principal nos vamos ahora — exclamo Rei agarrando a la chica de la mano y empezando a correr con todos los demás pisándole los talones

De vuelta a la nave principal

—Señor hemos encontrado rastros de una energía peculiar en el planeta, nuestras computadoras están analizándola, por lo visto el sistema tiene una fuerza de elite —

—Elimínelos—

De vuelta a la puerta principal Setsuna miro los restos de la última oleada de enemigos, era asombrosa la cantidad de ellos que llegaba y por lo que podía ver seguían desembarcando

Miro a la nueva oleada algo diferente completamente vestidos de negro con una ligera capa blanca, ni si quiera se detuvo analizar el significado

—Dead Scream – exclamo mientras la gigantesca bola de energía salía dispara hacia sus oponentes que la esquivaron fácilmente

—Tenemos información el nivel de ataque entra en el rango C procedan con precaución, la orden sigue siendo eliminar —

—Entendido —

Mientras dentro del castillo

Makoto corría con desesperación con Chibiusa a un que a la más pequeña le costaba mantener el ritmo dado la diferencia de tamaños — ojala estén donde se supone que tienen que estar — exclamo la chica al momento de que la pared del fondo del corredor por el que avanzaban explotaba y una gigantesca bola de humo las golpeaba completamente en la cara — demonios –

—Disparen — exclamaron unas dos docenas de robot de combate mientras una veintena de soldados ingresaba detrás de ellos inspeccionando el lugar

—Creo que tendré que distraerlos tu corre cuando te de la señal entendido—

—Pero Makoto yo —

—Que corras — Grito la chica empujando a la pequeña hacia un pasillo lateral mientras salía de su refugio temporal — ahora sabrán lo que les espera, Supreme Thunder Dragon – grito la chica mientras lanzaba el ataque

De regreso al Eclipse

—Excelencia los sistemas han detectado otra fuente de energía radicada en un ser vivo — exclamo uno de los controladores

—Interesante — musito el Almirante sonriendo ante su nuevo descubrimiento — Envié a los Inquisidores ah investigar — repuso sin si quiera dejar de sonreír

—Como usted ordene — musito fuerte y claro el oficial, mientras se preguntaba internamente, ¿Por qué diablos el almirante enviaría a los Inquisidores?


End file.
